Tetsuo Shima
Tetsuo Shima is the tragic friend of Shotaro Kaneda from Akira Universe. He was a member of a Teenage biker gang and was the main antagonist of the Akira manga and anime. After a near collision with Takashi and being experimented by the Japanese military government, he rapidly develops powerful, psychic abilities. Tetsuo goes on a violent rampage in search of methods to improve and better control his new powers. Appearance Tetsuo Shima is a teenage, youngman. He wears a sleeveless shirt, red cape, jean pants, and pair of boots. He has a spiky hair that is colored black. Personality He initially has problems with being seen as little more than an inexperienced "junior" member, weak and introverted. Kaneda is his best friend. He is perceived both by himself and others somewhat as a runt, though this is not necessarily a correct assessment of his character. His misdirected views and intentions constantly lead to conflict with all the other characters and he completely ignores the consequences of his actions. He is enthusiastic about motorbiking but can't seem to 'catch up' to his friends. Throughout the story he reflects more openly on feeling bossed around, and begins showing an inferiority complex. It is when he is injured and later incarcerated by the government that he is left helpless and on his own, and begins to take on a corrupt and arrogant personality. Dynasty Warriors Storyline Tetsuo Shima played as the final villain after the defeats of Lucemon and Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains. One night, during a gang war with the Clowns gang, Tetsuo suffers an accident after almost hitting a young boy named Takashi. While the gang was arrested, Col. Shikishima took Tetsuo to a lab. They saw during this time, that Tetsuo was beginning to have intense powers. After Tetsuo awoke, he ran out of his hospital bed and told his girlfriend Kaori to leave town with him. They unsuccessfully stole Kaneda's motorbike and are intercepted by Clowns members. When Kaneda arrives, Tetsuo goes nuts and admits that he won't always be on the receiving end. He then suffers a breakdown and is taken away. That night, Tetsuo was attacked and tortured telepathically by the Esper children, who used models and toys to try and kill Tetsuo. 4637047 std Tetsuo's power greatly overtakes him, transforming his body drastically. He then used his new powers to kill security guards, and staff trying to keep him from the Baby Room. After a short battle, Tetsuo discovered he could also fly. At the Harukiya bar, he kills the barkeep then Yamagata. Tetsuo then began a rampage to find Akira as he kills soldiers, and destroys army vehicles. Most of the citizens of Neo-Tokyo believed Tetsuo to be Akira. Upon realizing Akira was dead, Shikishima decided to use the SOL satellite on his subject. With his right arm severed after a fight with Kaneda, Tetsuo sends the SOL out of orbit. He then retreats to the Tokyo Olympic Stadium but then begins losing his control over his powers. Eventually after Kaneda's arrival, Tetsuo mutates into a monstrous mass that kills Kaori and almost kills the colonel and Kaneda. Akira then somehow awakens thanks to the Espers and then takes Tetsuo with him. Before the credits, you can hear Tetsuo saying "I am... Tetsuo." Gallery Tetsuo Shima Mutated.gif Trivia * He is notably voiced by Nozomu Sasaki. * Tetsuo inspired a character in the game King of Fighters, that character is known as K9999. The most clear moments of inspiration are his supers, which includes a deformed arm attack, a large red sphere attack, and a move which garbs him in a red cape with similar hair to Tetsuo that then bathes the screen in white. * Todd Ingram of Scott Pilgrim also seems to be inspired by Tetsuo to an extent, however his mutations are based around vegetables as opposed to viscera. Category:Characters that hail from the Akira Universe Category:Teenage Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mutants Category:Cataclysm Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Size Shifter Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Serial Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Bullies Category:Hatemongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bludgeoners Category:Anti Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cultists Category:Dark Lords Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Flyers Category:Gyrokinetic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Energy Projectors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joshua Seth Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Former Humans Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Giants Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nozomu Sasaki Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Naruko Aoba's Archenemies Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:Mind Readers Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Fallen Hero Category:Arc Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Kamen Rider Wizard's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Bugs Bunny's Archenemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Victims of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Victims of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Haru Shinkai's Archenemies Category:Saved Souls